


Mountain Climbing

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincest Love Week - Summer 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, so you guys are like the X Files?" Sam laughed at the lame joke when they introduced themselves as FBI, but Dean looked at Hans (or Franz or whatever his name was) and hated him on sight.</p><p>Wincest Love Week Summer edition - "Jealousy is a bad color on you" prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Climbing

"Oh, so you guys are like the X Files?" Sam laughed at the lame joke when they introduced themselves as FBI, but Dean looked at Hans (or Franz or whatever his name was) and hated him on sight.

First, the Scandinavian running the mountain rental cabins was a little too friendly. And touchy. And smiley. People had been disappearing from this area after hiking in the woods and this guy didn't show any concern at all, instead smiling and laughing with Sam and shaking his brother's hand just a little too long when they met. 

Second, not many people could match Sam in height or in dimples but Hans the Norwegian giant was built like Thor and looked like people could get lost in the two deep divots in his face. Obviously, he was a mutant from some kind of Sam Bizarro world.

Third, he was a former professor of philosophy. The minute Sam heard that, it was all Nietzsche this and Sartre that and Dean couldn't stop his eye roll.

But that wasn't really why Dean couldn't stand the guy. It was when this tall, good looking bastard offered to lend Sam some of his climbing gear and show him how to tie the best knots for repelling after dinner tonight. Did anyone really fall for that kind of crap pick-up line?

"Sam, can I talk to you outside?" Dean scooped up the cabin keys from the countertop in the office and pulled his brother away from Hans by the elbow. The parking lot and surrounding cabins were deserted as tourism dried up after the disappearances.

As they neared the car, Dean spun around to face Sam. "Dude, you need to stop flirting with one of our suspects."

Sam's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. "Pretty sure this thing is a wendigo, Dean. And I'm also pretty sure you know that. Fredrik back there is not a wendigo, so, what's your problem... Wait, are you jealous?"

Fredrik. Of course, that was his name. Couldn't just be Fred like a normal person. Freaking Fredreeeeek.

"Jealous, of what?" Dean glanced back with a frown over Sam's shoulder as the big blonde man came wandering down the steps of the office. "That some genetic freak of a mountain climber who wants to show you the ropes? Gimme a break."

Sam smiled that dimply indulgent half-smile that was only for his brother. "Dean, don't worry. I'm not climbing anyone else's mountain but yours. Oh, but I'm glad to practice my knots on you later in the room."


End file.
